


A Dragon's Taste

by WickedWiles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But Dragoon Kisses Brought It Back, Curiosity killed the cat, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Spicy Food, Surprise Kissing, WoL Is An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWiles/pseuds/WickedWiles
Summary: The Warrior of Light enjoys trying new things.Sometimes it doesn't work out terribly well. Lucky for her, a grumpy dragoon knows just how to handle these situations.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Dragon's Taste

"Ooh, what _is_ that?"

It was never a question Estinien liked to hear; it had a tendency to lead to unpleasant - or at the very least, exasperating - endings. Even more so when said with that particular inflection.

Doubly so when coming from _her._

He glanced over just in time to see the Warrior of Light pluck a shining, blood red pepper off the top of a small pile of the things, neatly arranged amongst the assortment of produce at the market stall.

"What, you've never seen a dragon pepper?" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I thought you were here for 'essential' combat supplies, not a snack." He was only accompanying her on this little outing to the Jeweled Crozier under strenuous protest, and been forced to wear _clothes_ instead of his armor for his trouble, no less. Damn Aymeric and his insistence on her having an escort everywhere.

Still, he couldn't let Haurchefant do it, not with that look in his eyes when he'd so _enthusiastically_ volunteered to trade places.

She smiled disarmingly at him. With all those flowers in her hair, and a flowing dress - _Haurchefant's doing again,_ he thought, trying not to grind his teeth - that looked far too light for even the warmest of what Coerthas now called summers, one could _almost_ forget this was the same woman who could take down a dragon and barely break a sweat.

His eyes lingered momentarily on a well-toned calf as the wind ruffled her skirt.

Almost.

"Being well-fed _is_ essential for combat! You of all people should know that. And there is nothing wrong with trying new things now and then." She flipped the shopkeep a coin with a light laugh, lifting the pepper and admiring the sheen of light that played over the rich color of it.

"I would not do that-"

The majority of the vegetable disappeared between her lips with a faint crunch.

"...if I were you." He raised an eyebrow, watching her jaw move as she chewed carefully. At the very least, mayhap this would prove entertaining.

For a moment, he almost thought she was going to shrug it off. She stood with her head cocked to the side, giving the remains of the mostly-eaten pepper an appraising look, with no apparent signs of distress.

It began subtly; a slight tremor in her fingers, a creeping crimson on her cheeks, the glint of tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. Then, with a harsh cry, the dam broke.

She spit the offending pepper out abruptly, hurling the end of it away as she staggered backwards, nearly falling into a pair of nearby ladies. They fled with scandalized whispers as the Warrior of Light began madly digging through her bag in the middle of the street, breathlessly cursing and crying, ripping items out and throwing them heedlessly in every direction.

Eventually she held aloft her waterskin, looking at it like it was a gift from Halone herself. Estinien shook his head as she fumbled with the stopper.

"I would not do that...either," he finished belatedly, biting back a sigh as she gulped the water recklessly, letting it splash over her chin, peppering the front of her dress with dark, damp trails.

As he expected, she found no relief, and only resumed her frenetic dance of pain as soon as she'd drained it.

He pressed his fingers to his temple, watching as she nearly knocked over another passerby with her frantic attempts at...whatever the hells she was doing. Mostly chaotic flailing at this point.

With a long-suffering sigh, he reached over the stall's counter, deftly hooking the handle of a simple clay jug. The shopkeep was far too flabbergasted by the Warrior's antics to notice as the dragoon uncorked his prize, nodding with satisfaction to have found what he sought.

He strode over to where she was now hopping up and down, face redder than a priest in a brothel, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Ducking under a wild swing from her fist, he grabbed her other wrist, attempting to hand her the jug.

"Drink."

If she registered what he said, she didn't show it, continuing her spastic attempts to strike something, anything with some substance; using pain to distract from pain was not a method he was unfamiliar with, but not one likely to avail her here. He dodged another swing with little effort, grumbling under his breath.

"Cease this nonsense," he growled, but she continued to be oblivious, her face contorted in overly dramatic agony. Estinien rolled his eyes with another long sigh.

"Halone's frozen tits- _fine."_ Lifting the jug to his own mouth, he held her at bay while he took a long draw, holding it without swallowing.

Grabbing her roughly around the waist, he pulled her in with one swift movement, pressing her body to his as he bent to kiss her.

Her mouth was already open, whether in surprise or simply an attempt to cool her tongue, he cared not. He let the cold, creamy milk flow between them before drawing back, watching her sputter and cough as she attempted to swallow.

Releasing her waist, he swept several white droplets away from her lips and chin with his thumb.

"Better?"

She stared up at him with a mixture of shock and awe, until she finally found her voice, breathless and hoarse.

"Ah...a little..."

"Hm." He watched her eyes begin to tear up at the corners again. Never tearing his gaze from hers, he lifted the jug and drank again.

This time she was prepared, and swallowed with ease as he lingered, chasing the liquid with his tongue, probing the depths of her mouth. The familiar, burning prickle of flavor slowly crept over his taste buds as he made sure to spread the soothing drink to every possible corner before he released her once more.

"And now?"

She gave a mute nod, lips still slightly parted, one errant drop of white pooling on the lower. He dipped his head a final time, cleaning it away with a quick swipe of his tongue.

"Good."

Only then did he realize she was still pressed against him as if he'd never released his hold on her. The warmth of her radiated through him, his clothes suddenly feeling a great deal more confining as the swell of her breasts rose and fell, the damp front of her dress molding to them with each quick breath.

Stepping back sharply, he closed the jug and tossed it on top of her bag where she'd let it fall.

"Collect your belongings...we still have things to do."

They gathered her fallen possessions in silence, though she still occasionally sniffled and wiped at the corner of her eye. He scowled, whipping a clean square of fine fabric from his pocket and holding it out. She reached for it, looking chagrined.

He caught her fingers as they brushed against his, and their eyes met for a moment.

His lips twitched up into a smirk.

"And try not to put anything _else_ in your mouth until we get back."

**Author's Note:**

> We're bringing a whole new meaning to the term 'heatfic'.
> 
> I...have no excuses for this.
> 
> >.>
> 
> <.<
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/EJVpsDB) is a wonderland of inspiration.


End file.
